1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic apparatuses, screen information output methods and computer-readable storage media, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus, such as a portable telephone, provided with a function of outputting to outside the electronic apparatus screen information that is to be displayed on a display part of the electronic apparatus, a screen information output method for outputting the screen information, and a computer-readable storage medium that stores a program for causing a computer to output the screen information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are electronic apparatuses provided with a function of outputting to the outside the screen information that is to be displayed on the display part thereof. This function is used when the display part is relatively small as in the case of a portable electronic apparatus and the screen information is to be displayed on a monitoring apparatus or a large display part of an external information processing apparatus or, when the screen information is to be projected on a screen by a projector apparatus via the external information processing apparatus.
There also are portable telephones that are provided with the function of outputting to the outside the screen information that is to be displayed on the display part thereof. However, when there is an incoming call to the portable telephone while the portable telephone is displaying the screen information thereof on the monitoring apparatus or the like, the output of the screen information to the outside is stopped, so as to prevent the incoming call screen of the portable telephone from being displayed on the monitoring apparatus or the like. The telephone number of the caller is displayed on the incoming call screen of the portable telephone, and if this telephone number of the caller is registered in a telephone directory within the portable telephone, the user name or the like of this caller is also displayed on the incoming call screen. Hence, from the point of view of protecting personal or private information, it is necessary to prevent the incoming call screen from being carelessly displayed to a third party. In addition, when the incoming call screen of the portable telephone is customized by the user, it is also desirable to prevent the personal and customized incoming call screen from being carelessly displayed to a third party.
A Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-111802 proposes a portable telephone having a function of displaying information, and a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-319097 proposes a graphic distribution system for two linked screens.
But when there is an incoming call to the portable telephone while making a presentation or the like to the customer by outputting the screen information of the portable telephone to the outside and displaying the screen information on the monitoring apparatus or the like, the presentation or the like will be interrupted because the output of the screen information to the monitoring apparatus or the like will be stopped. In other words, when there is an incoming call while the portable telephone is outputting the screen information thereof to the external monitoring apparatus or the like and the screen information is being displayed on the external monitoring apparatus or the like, there was a problem in that the display of the external monitoring apparatus or the like is stopped immediately.
If the display of the monitoring apparatus or the like is stopped without notice while making the presentation or the like to the customer when there is an incoming call to the portable telephone, it may make a bad impression to the customer.